La passion est l'ivresse de l'esprit
by HuntedDown
Summary: POST POUDLARD. / Tout les oppose. Le sang, les principes et l'argent. Mais pourtant, ils ont une chose en commun : l'esprit de compétition. Quand le Ministre de la magie leur lance un défi, ils sont prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, tout le monde! Alors, je vous présente ma première fiction (enfin, j'en avais déjà faite une avant, mais j'avais 14-15ans, alors ça ne compte pas). C'est sur le couple Drago/Hermione, étant donné que ce sont mes préférés. Ca se passe APRES Poudlard et si vous aimez les histoires où l'amour ne s'installe pas en deux chapitres, alors vous êtes sur la bonne page! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et surtout, si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, faites-le moi savoir.

Bien entendu, les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de **J.K.R.** Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Je tiens aussi à signaler qu'il y aura du Lemon, au cours de ma fiction. Je ne sais pas encore quel Rating lui attribuer. Je pense que cette histoire pourrait faire plus de 25 chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute imminente du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les survivants de cette guerre atroce s'en remettaient encore aujourd'hui, incapables d'oublier ces pertes auxquelles ils avaient fait face. Malgré la tranquillité des années précédentes, personne ne se sentait complètement en sécurité. Après tout, on pensait tous que la menace s'était éteinte durant la décennie où Harry avait grandit et il n'en fut rien. Quiconque se sentant sain et sauf devait certainement être fou et inconscient.

Heureusement, la guerre n'avait pas apporté que des tragédies. D'une manière où d'une autre, certains avaient acquis une plus grande maturité, tandis que d'autres s'étaient révélés sous un nouveau jour et avaient montré leurs bons côtés, comme Malfoy. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas avoir un tel fardeau lui pesant sur les épaules, il avait préféré quitter la bataille. Lâche de sa part, certes, mais après tout, tout le monde savait que le blond avait tendance à être effrayé comme une fillette, quand plus fort que lui l'affrontait.

Quant à l'ancien Trio d'or et leurs fidèles amis, ils avaient eu leur moment de gloire, après la bataille et ils s'étaient lancés dans une nouvelle vie. Harry était toujours le sorcier le plus connu et apprécié de sa génération, depuis qu'il faisait carrière comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch la plus reconnue du monde des sorciers. Quelque temps plus tard, une place s'était libérée dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur et Ron avait été recommandé par son meilleur ami, ce qui lui valut un travail prestigieux. A défaut de ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Hermione n'était pas devenue médicomage. Elle aimait aider les gens, sans aucun doute, mais elle s'était orientée vers la Ministère de la magie, où elle avait récemment été promue sous-secrétaire d'état. Elle avait rarement du temps devant elle et encore moins pour avoir un petit ami. Il y avait eu des hommes dans sa vie, mais rien n'avait jamais été sérieux. Elle préférait consacré son temps libre à ses amis. D'ailleurs, sa meilleure amie Ginny était toujours aussi joviale et elle faisait un parfait professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. De plus, elle était mariée à Harry depuis maintenant deux ans et il cela avait sans doute fait grimper sa popularité.

C'est en repensant à ces dernières années, qu'Hermione affichait un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres rosées. Elle se sentait extrêmement chanceuse de travailler ici et d'être entourée par ses amis. Elle sortit soudainement de sa rêverie, alors qu'elle contemplait la vue à travers la vitre du restaurant où elle déjeunait. Elle croisa son reflet un instant et scrutait son physique pendant une longue minute. Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement spéciale, juste assez jolie. Ses cheveux avaient toujours cette même teinte naturelle et étaient toujours aussi bouclés. Bien que ces derniers n'avaient guère changés, ils étaient toutefois plus délicats et soignés : elle n'avait plus ses horribles cheveux crépus. Quant à son style vestimentaire, sa vocation professionnelle l'obligeait à ne porter que d'élégants vêtements. Après tout, elle n'allait pas arriver à son travail en survêtement et baskets. A la place, elle était vêtue d'une veste de tailleur, portée par dessus une chemise blanche immaculée et une jupe taille haute lui arrivant un peu plus haut que ses genoux et qui lui soulignait parfaitement cette taille fine. A ses pieds, elle portait une paire d'escarpins gris allant avec sa tenue, tandis que des bas en nylon clairs recouvraient ses jambes fuselées.

Après avoir faite sa propre prosopographie, elle reportait son attention sur la Gazette du sorcier étendue devant elle, sur la table à côté d'une confiserie. Elle fronçait doucement les sourcils quand elle vit le gros titre : « **DRAGO MALEFOY, ELU L' HOMME LE PLUS SEXY DE L'ANNEE **» et faillit s'étouffer. Elle parcouru rapidement l'article des yeux et un rictus sarcastique s'étirait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une photographie du jeune homme montrait un Malfoy plus séducteur et irrésistible que jamais.

« _L'homme le plus sexy de l'année ?_! » s'écria-t-elle scandalisée. « _Il y en a qui sont vraiment aveugles ! Et regardez-moi ce sale petit sourire narquois !_» continua-t-elle, alors qu'elle abattit férocement son poing contre la table, ce qui fit se retourner quelques yeux sur sa personne. Œillades auxquelles elle répondit par un regard noir.

Elle n'avait plus envie de manger. Comme si la simple vue de Malfoy sous ses yeux lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle laissa le ramassis de conneries sur la table et quittait le restaurant dans le but de retourner travailler. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie de ce salaud ! Il avait la belle vie et tout ça, sans n'avoir jamais remué le petit doigt. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à la personne qui la percuta en sortant de l'ascenseur, en pénétrant dans l'enceinte du Ministère. Elle chancela un instant et releva ses yeux vers le visage dédaigneux qui lui faisait face. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cet affreux blondinet se trouvait sous ses yeux, la toisant avec cet air qui lui était propre. Elle ouvrit la bouche en forme de « o » et manqua un battement, tandis que ce dernier, l'ayant reconnue, arborait un sourire en coin, alors qu'il époussetait son costume flambant neuf, comme si la crasse lui était tombé dessus.

- N'affiche pas cette tête de dégénérée et entre dans cet ascenseur, ordonna-t-il d'une voix «** si** » mielleuse.

* * *

Voilà, le prologue! J'espère que cela vous a donné envie de lire la suite!

Normalement, je devrais poster un chapitre chaque semaine, si je ne croule pas trop sous le travail. Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner ce que je fais, généralement. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, tout le monde! Je comptais poster le premier chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais j'étais trop impatiente de le poster et je l'ai terminé assez rapidement. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et qui ont posé une alerte sur mon histoire. Je suis super contente! Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

mama : Merci beaucoup, franchement! Ahah, non, Hermione n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, tout le monde le sait! Je te poste la suite, comme tu l'attendais! Mais comme je te le répète, c'est un chapitre par semaine :)

* * *

Chapitre I

- N'affiche pas cette tête de dégénérée et entre dans cet ascenseur, ordonna-t-il d'une voix « si » mielleuse.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et les traits de son visage auparavant hébétés se changèrent presque instantanément en une mine furibonde. Cela faisait à peine deux secondes que son chemin avait croisé le sien qu'elle avait déjà envie de lui coller à nouveau son poing dans le visage, comme quand elle était dans sa troisième année à Poudlard. Ce fichu trouillard avait bien pleurniché. Cependant, elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard peu commode et avançait d'un pas, pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

- Pour information, Malfoy, je n'exécute pas tes ordres : je me rends juste tranquillement dans mon bureau. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu venais nous imposer tes jérémiades, parce que tu as enfreint un règlement ? railla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton désiré, c'est-à-dire le niveau un. C'était l'étage réservé au Ministre de la magie et à ses bureaux, dont Hermione faisait bien évidemment partie. Il s'appuyait ensuite contre une des parois de l'ascenseur, sachant que ce dernier avait tendance à remuer fortement. Ensuite, il tourna la tête vers la brunette et un rictus sarcastique s'affichait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'un « Mmh ! » sardonique s'échappait de sa gorge.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de te justifier, Granger. Tout le monde sait que l'assujettissement c'était ton truc, avec Potter et Weasley . » répondit-il. Voyant qu'elle allait rétorquer, il continua Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas enfreint de loi, du moins, pas publiquement. Je suis là pour que tu t'habitues à ma présence quotidienne, vois-tu... je suis tellement bon que l'on m'a proposé un travail ici. Et devine quoi ? Mon bureau est juste en face du tien.

Suite à ses paroles, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, signifiant qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur étage. Malfoy prit soin de passer le premier, afin de se pavaner fièrement devant ses yeux, tandis qu'elle le regardait d'une manière qui témoignait de son mal être. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit une blague. Elle aurait préféré qu'on la gifle, qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait du papier toilette collé sous sa chaussure en sortant dans la rue, qu'on lui inflige un doloris (ou peut-être pas, à vrai dire), mais tout sauf _ça_. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela se produise réellement ! Où le Ministre avait-il la tête pour engager un sale type tel que Drago Malfoy ? N'avait-il pas eut connaissance de ses implications dans l'invasion de Poudlard par les Mangemorts, lors de sa sixième année ? Ne savait-il pas ô combien il haïssait les moldus ? C'était foutrement ridicule. Elle comptait bien aller lui en toucher deux mots, quand elle en trouverait le temps. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire irruption dans son bureau tel un hippogriffe enragé, en prétextant simplement qu'elle ne pouvait guère supporter Malfoy et ses attitudes horripilantes. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle apprenne à le côtoyer ? Rien que l'idée de le voir tous les jours en face de SON bureau lui donnait des nausées. Cependant, elle prit sur elle et le suivit calmement, foudroyant son dos de ses yeux, comme si elle pouvait lui infliger d'atroces souffrances d'un simple regard.

Elle ne savait que dire de cette situation, mais elle savait qu'elle s'en porterait beaucoup mieux si elle ne le voyait pas. Elle appliqua ce fameux conseil de suite et s'éclipsait rapidement devant son bureau, dont elle en claqua brusquement la porte, avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil en cuir. A cinq mètres de là, Drago la regardait toujours avec ce sourire espiègle qui ne quittait pas son joli minois. Il savait qu'elle aurait réagit de la sorte et la façon dont elle l'avait regardé était si délectable. Elle l'avait regardé d'une manière si enragée qu'on aurait presque cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté ce travail, mais une il était certain d'une chose : cela lui changerait de son train-train quotidien. Il fallait avouer que c'en devenait presque agaçant de se faire désirer par tant de femmes et d'être adulé par la presse. Certes, il avait un physique à en faire tomber plus d'une, mais il commençait à se lasser qu'on lui mange aussi aisément dans la main.

En plus de ça, il ne savait que faire de sa vie et même s'il n'avait aucunement besoin d'argent, étant donné qu'il était aisé (quel euphémisme ! Riche comme crésus, oui!), il était ravi d'entamer ce chapitre de sa vie et se sentait déjà comme chez lui. C'est avec ces dernières réflexions qu'il parti dans son bureau. Oui, vous avez bien vu. SON bureau. Un endroit qu'il avait prit soin de réaménager à son image : froid et luxueux. A l'intérieur de la pièce, trônait un large bureau noir où étaient posées quelques panoplies – papiers et autres broutilles -, rien de trop personnel, mis à part cette plaque dorée où était inscrit son prénom et son nom de famille. Devant cet attirail, il y avait deux fauteuils une place, en cuir de couleur verte, tandis que les murs étaient colorés d'une étrange teinte verdâtre, plus tirant vers le foncé, d'ailleurs. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il montre sa supériorité en installant un imposant siège pour sa petite personne, montrant clairement qui était le chef, dans cette pièce. Après tout, il avait été surnommé le « prince des Serpentards », alors il savait qu'il parviendrait à se faire une place.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Hermione avait terminé de régler des papiers importants qui concernaient le repérage de magie noire dans un des quartiers de Londres. Elle avait essayé d'en savoir davantage à ce sujet, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun renseignement. Comme si toute trace de leur utilisation s'était échappée en un claquement de doigt. Elle se jura d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce sujet, quand elle en aurait le temps. Pour l'instant, elle devait se rendre dans le bureau de Kingsley Shackleboit, le ministre, dans le but de lui faire part de ses dossiers et de ses jugements sur Malfoy. Elle était son bras droit et ils avaient été compagnons, lors de la bataille contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, alors elle savait qu'il reviendrait à la raison. D'un pas déterminé, elle sortit de son bureau en jetant un oeil curieux sur celui ce Malfoy et remarqua qu'il était déjà parti. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, il était déjà 20h00 passé. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour travailler si tard, un vendredi soir, décidément.

Arrivée devant le bureau de Kingsley, elle frappa trois petits coups contre la porte, serrant ses papiers contre sa poitrine, attendant calmement que son patron lui donne signe de vie. Elle n'entendit qu'un vague « _entrez_ » et poussa alors la porte, avant de la refermer derrière elle. Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et s'avançait vers lui, afin de prendre place dans l'un des siège. Elle posa les papiers sur le bois brillant face à elle et Kingsley leva les yeux vers les sien, étirant ses lèvres en une esquisse ravie.

- Tu devrais peut-être jeter un œil à tout ça, quand tu en auras le temps, dit-elle doucement, mais suffisamment autoritaire pour qu'il comprenne que c'était important.

Il lui fit un regard entendu et attrapait les papiers devant lui, avant de lui demander comment elle vivait le fait que son homologue masculin était Malefoy. Instinctivement, les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent et une mine contrariée s'installait sur les traits de son visage.

- Eh bien ! Vu que tu abordes le sujet... j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu lui as proposé ce job. Tu connais son passé de Mangemort! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais eu la marque.

- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il les aidait ! Est-ce que tu lui fais vraiment confiance?! Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait nous apporter de bien !On a pas besoin de lui.

Un soupir mi-amusé, mi-agacé vint en guise de réponse et un court silence s'installait, tandis qu'il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Écoute, Hermione. Il faut que tu cesses cette guerre ridicule qu'il y a entre vous et que tu sois professionnelle. Tu sais faire ça, je le sais. Essaie juste de rester courtoise quand tu le croises, histoire de ne pas créer de scandale,répondit-il finalement.

Hermione su qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot et roula des yeux, décontenancée. Alors, c'était décidé. Elle devra se coltiner l'autre taré tous les jours. En tout cas, s'il espérait qu'elle lui adresse ses respects et ses habitudes maniérées, il pouvait se mettre le doigts dans l'œil. Finalement, elle hochait doucement la tête et laissait échapper un soupir, tandis qu'elle se releva et qu'elle souhaita une agréable fin de soirée à son patron. Elle préférait rentrer chez elle pour aller se reposer, parce qu'elle avait passé une journée désastreuse, se sentant observée par les yeux du blond. Elle s'éclipsait du Ministère de la magie par le réseau de cheminette et se retrouvait à l'extérieur en un rien de temps. Cela fait, elle transplana directement chez elle et s'allongeait sur son lit en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle fermait les yeux durant un très long moment, glissant un de ses bras sous sa nuque, en position de confort. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans les limbes de son inconscient, non sans adresser une dernière pensée à celui qu'elle détestait depuis si longtemps.

/FLASHBACK\

_Ils étaient enfin là, dans l'établissement de Poudlard. Les élèves de première année se tenaient tous dans un groupe en face du professeur McGonagall, elle enseignait la métamorphose et était directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Hermione était excitée d'être ici, et en même temps anxieuse. Elle avait hâte d'entrer dans la grande salle et de voir dans quelle maison elle irait._

_La jeune fille avait ri, quand Neville, le garçon qu'elle avait aidé dans le train à rechercher son crapaud, se précipita par terre pour le ramasser, au pied du professeur qui le regardait d'un air condescendant. Ensuite, elle disparu un instant, les prévenant que la répartition allait commencer._

_C'était donc vrai, fit une voix parmi la foule, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train:Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard ! *_

_Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre au sein du groupe, tous surpris par cette nouvelle._

_- Lui, c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle, continua le blond, en présentant ses deux amis. Moi je m'appelle Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. dit-il en se postant face à Harry. _

_A ce moment, un rire discret s'échappait des lèvres de Ronald Weasley et Ledit Malfoy lui lança un regard foudroyant._

- _Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main...tu es forcément un Weasley ! Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Ron._

_Le calme plat s'était imposé dans la pièce et personne n'osa prononcer un seul mot. Hermione regardait la scène sous ses yeux et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle avait haït Malfoy. Il avait été si cruel envers ce pauvre Ron, qu'elle se sentait désolée pour lui, en cet instant. _

- _Je peux te conseiller, termina finalement le blond, en tendant sa main vers Harry._

_A ce moment précis, tout le monde observait les deux garçons en se demandant si Potter allait serrer la main de cet idiot fini et au fond d'elle-même, Hermione espérait qu'il s'interpose et qu'il fasse quelque chose envers cet idiot._

- _Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseil, trancha le brun, sans lui serrer la main._

_McGonagall arriva soudainement et tapotait l'épaule de Drago à l'aide d'un parchemin enroulé, l'air assez sévère. C'était sans doute le moment de la répartition. Les élèves suivaient donc le professeur jusqu'à la grande salle et quand ils entraient, leurs regard furent émerveillés. Il y avait quatre tables gigantesques qui trônaient au milieu de la table et un plafond magique recouvraient leurs têtes. Hermione fit la réflexion à sa voisine. Elle savait ce que c'était, parce qu'elle l'avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard._

_Un à un, les élèves passaient sous le choixpeau magique. Elle avait été la première à passer sous ce dernier et avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Après elle, ça avait été le tour de Drago Malfoy et le choixpeau n'eut même pas le temps de se poser sur sa tête qu'il s'écria « serpentard ! ». A partir de cet instant, la guerre avait été déclarée et elle détestait ce sale prétentieux._

_/FIN DU FLASHBACK\_

Drago Malfoy s'éveillait dans ses draps en satin, la lumière du jour lui caressant le visage. Il ne vivait plus au Manoir Malfoy depuis qu'il s'était senti prêt à vivre seul. Cela n'empêcha pas le fait qu'il habitait dans une maison toute aussi luxueuse. Elle n'était pas plus grande que son ancien Manoir, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. D'ailleurs, sur les grilles qui entouraient la bâtisse, en lettre d'or, sur les deux grandes portes d'entrée, étaient inscrits deux « D » et « M ». Quand on passait ces dernières, une longue allée et un immense jardin trônaient devant la maison, avec une pelouse bien verte. Cet ensemble inspirait le respect.

Le jeune homme se leva finalement de son grand lit et parti en direction de la douche, où il restait au moins 20 minutes, avant de prendre soin de sa coiffure. Granger n'était pas la seule à avoir changée, il était différent, lui aussi. Ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés en arrière de manière très classique, étaient dorénavant d'un air qui se voulait négligé, mais sans toutefois montrer qu'il se ne coiffait qu'une fois toutes les pleines lunes. C'était travaillé, comme style. En plus de ça, il avait la naissance d'une petite barbe qu'il lui allait comme un gant. Dans le costume gris qu'il avait enfilé, il était à croquer et paré à partir au travail. Étant donné qu'il était rare que Drago mange le matin, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour quitter les lieux et se servir de son réseau de cheminette.

Arrivé sur place, il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur déjà bondé -ce qu'il détestait- et entra dans ce dernier, appuyant sur le « niveau un ». Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation d'oppression. Il n'aimait pas que les gens soient aussi proches de lui que cela et il aurait voulu les pousser tous contre le mur, tant il sentait déjà l'air lui manquer. Heureusement pour lui, le temps d'arriver à son étage ne dura pas longtemps et quand ce fut le cas, les portes s'ouvrirent et il se précipita vers la sortie, non sans quelques bousculades. Il s'en fichait, qu'on le regardait de manière peu commode. Il était ravi d'être sorti. Il se dirigeait calmement vers son bureau, avant de se faire intercepter par un de ses collègues, qui lui signalait qu'une réunion débutait dans cinq minutes. Il hochait la tête d'un air entendu et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. En arrivant, la seule place libre était celle à côté de Granger et il esquissait un sourire, tandis qu'il s'y rendit.

- Good morning, sunshine* ! Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué, près de son oreille.

Hermione ne l'avait pas vu arriver et elle s'était d'abord dit qu'il avait dû manquer le réveil. Elle avait espérer au fond d'elle que cette situation était véridique et ô combien elle avait été déçue quand cette voix vint la tirer de sa rêverie. Comment l'avait-il appelée ? Il se payait de sa tête. Elle tournait brusquement son visage vers le sien et eut un mouvement de recul quand son nez se retrouva à quelque centimètre du sien. Elle le foudroya du regard et éloignait sa chaise de la sienne, ce qu'il lui valut un « très mâture », de la part de Drago.

- Quelqu'un m'a parlé ? demanda-t-elle, le menton posé sur son poing fermé, tandis qu'elle fit mine de rechercher autour d'elle une voix.

Drago esquissait un très léger sourire amusé et leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis qu'il guidait ses mains devant les yeux d'Hermione, frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour applaudir sa stupidité. Elle le regardait faire un instant, avant de lui tirer la langue puérilement, tournant ensuite son visage vers celui du Ministre qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, salua Kingsley. Tout d'abord, je voudrais souhaiter comme il se doit la bienvenue à Drago Malfoy, nouvelle recrue du groupe. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien, dit-il plus particulièrement à l'attention d'Hermione. Ensuite, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un projet dont j'ai eu l'idée : j'ai décidé d'organiser une collecte pour le Ministère de la magie. Mais pas n'importe quelle collecte. Les dons collectés seront versés directement à une association pour aider la recherche des médicomages. Vous travaillerez en paires et vous devrez organiser des événements. Surtout, soyez créatifs. Les deux gagnants se verront accorder une interview en première page de _La Gazette du Sorcier, _une semaine de vacances à Hawaï, qui est un véritable coin de paradis chez les moldus et n'oublions pas, l'immense honneur d'avoir servi une noble cause.

Tous les membres étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Kingsley et leurs prunelles devenaient de plus en plus intéressées, au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait ses paroles. Hermione était excitée par ce projet. Jamais il n'avait proposé un jeu de la sorte et elle avait hâte de relever le défi. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la table des yeux et comptait chaque membre. Ils étaient douze, ce qui signifiait que six groupes de deux seraient formés. Un large sourire s'esquissait sur ses douces lèvres et elle écoutait attentivement, hâte de savoir qui serait son homologue. Elle espérait qu'elle allait tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi hargneux qu'elle, parce qu'elle ne perdait jamais et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Hermione était une personne passionnée, quand elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait et elle comptait bien mettre toute la dévotion dont elle était capable pour remporter cette compétition. Elle allait les piétiner un à un et cela allait être dément.

Soudain, Kinglsey fit apparaître une petite bourse en cuir et défit le nœud qui maintenait les extrémités closes. Cela fait, il passa l'objet de main en main et chacun piocha au hasard un petit bout de papier dans le fond du sac, sans l'ouvrir immédiatement. Ils étaient tous impatients de découvrir la personne qui allait les accompagner durant cette épreuve. Tous espéraient gagner. Quand chacun eut un morceau de papier, le ministre les regardait l'air enjoué.

- Tout le monde a pioché ? demanda-t-il curieusement, tandis qu'il hocha finalement la tête. Bien ! Vous pouvez désormais découvrir qui sera à vos côtés durant cette compétition. Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, vous avez un mois devant vous pour remporter le plus d'argent possible. Amusez-vous et bon travail ! termina le chef, tandis qu'il quittait les lieux.

Quelque seconde après qu'il ait quitté la pièce, les employés baissèrent le regard vers l'objet entre leurs mains et ils déplièrent la boule de papier précautionneusement. On voyait plusieurs expressions différentes en fonction de qui l'ouvrait. On passait du mécontentement à la joie. Quant à Drago et Hermione, ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Avec qui sera Drago? Et Hermione?

* Le dialogue est tiré du film "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers".

* Je le trouvais plus joli en anglais. TRAD : Bonjour, rayon de soleil!


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui suivent mon histoire! Ca me touche. So, voici le deuxième chapitre!

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :

**Mama** : Ah oui? Eh bien, tu vois, tu n'as pas eu totalement raison... :) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

**M** : Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies l'idée, vraiment! Et que tu aies souris, aussi. Ah, oui? Tu écris à propos de quoi, dis-moi? Mmh. Ca fait entre 8-10 pages sur word. Pleins de bisous!

**Nelloo** : Je te remercie! Ahah, oui, j'essaie. Je ne suis pas du tout une amatrice de la niaiserie infinie, donc bon, faut bien que j'applique ça à ma fiction! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, très chère! Bises.

* * *

Chapitre II :

En un seul regard, ils avaient tous deux compris ce que l'autre pensait. Hermione se redressa alors, appuyant l'une de ses mains sur le bureau en chêne et releva le menton vers Malfoy. Ce dernier, toujours assis, se redressa également et toisait son interlocutrice, attendant qu'elle lance l'assaut.

- Prêt à mordre la poussière, Malfoy? questionna la jeune fille.

- Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas une seule seconde que tu as la moindre chance contre moi, Granger ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le regardait de façon provocatrice et déterminée. Si un regard avait pu parler, le sien aurait certainement dit « surveille tes arrières, la fouine! ». Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans son équipe, elle allait redoubler ses efforts. Elle le regardait encore un instant, imaginant la tête qu'il ferait s'il perdait. En plus de ça, elle était avec une collègue de vieille date : Cho Chang. Elle devait sans doute, elle aussi, regorger d'idées en tous genres pour remporter cet affrontement.

- Tiens, fit Hermione en déposant un mouchoir en soie impeccablement propre sur l'épaule du blond. Tu pourras l'utiliser, quand tu auras perdu.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle s'écarta et le contourna afin de se diriger vers la porte, le bousculant au passage. Derrière elle, Malfoy arborait un sourire machiavélique. Elle voulait du jeu ? Elle allait en avoir. Personne n'avait stipulé de règles particulières et étant un ancien Serpentard, les manigances, ça le connaissait. Il comptait bien lui dévoiler toutes ses cartes.

Soudain, un détail le titilla légèrement. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient répartis en paires. Il regardait encore une fois le papier entre ses mains et lu une nouvelle fois l'inscription : Matthew Oddl. Il haussa un sourcil et redressa le visage pour rencontrer celui d'un gars, qui le regardait aussi. _M'dis pas que c'est cet enfoiré, _se plaignit-il intérieurement. Il ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde. Il se croyait irrésistible, avec ses airs de séducteur du dimanche et ses manières de fils de bonne famille. Il l'avait surpris hier en train de draguer les minettes durant la pause déjeuner. Il avait bien ri, quand il s'était ramassé un vent magistral. En repensant à cette situation, un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, alors qu'il se rapprochait de son homologue. Quand il fut assez proche de lui et qu'il eut vérifié que tout le monde avait quitté la pièce, il empoigna le col du garçon et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur derrière lui. Ce dernier ne s'y était pas attendu et tituba quelque peu, avant de retomber correctement sur ses deux pieds, regardant Malfoy d'un air incrédule.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Oddl : je ne suis pas venu ici pour me ridiculiser, c'est clair ? Le fait qu'on soit ensemble ne change rien du tout. Tu la fermes et tu me laisses gérer les choses. Si jamais tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je te jure que tu le regretteras. J'vais pas laisser un petit con comme toi m'enlever mes chances de clouer le bec de Granger, t'as bien compris ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Matthew le regardait d'un air semi-effrayé, tandis qu'il hocha lentement la tête avant de déglutir. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider aussi facilement, habituellement, au vu de sa position haut placée, mais le son de la voix qu'avait employé Malfoy lui avait donné froid dans le dos. C'était une voix bien particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à ce dernier : une voix aux timbres graves et menaçants, une voix qui vous transperce, qui vous donne des frissons et qui sonne à vos oreilles comme une mélodie meurtrière. Quand il eut finalement l'impression qu'il avait emmagasiné correctement les informations, Malfoy le relâcha tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait empoigné et s'en éloigna de quelque centimètre, posant ses fesses sur le bureau. Il semblait pensif.

- Je dois établir une stratégie. On se rejoint en bas, vers 18h00. Je te filerai la liste des choses à faire et je te passerai une bonne adresse pour qu'on te change ce « look », fit-il en désignant la chemise blanche parfaitement boutonnée et son gilet sans manche en laine qui recouvrait le tissu. C'est ridicule, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter les lieux en direction de son propre bureau.

Matthew restait un long moment avant de se remettre de l'attaque dont il venait d'être victime, toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il allait devoir passer la plupart de son temps à répondre aux ordres de cet être abjecte. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il le regretterait, s'il ne l'écoutait pas, étrangement, il l'avait cru. Il ne le connaissait que depuis un jour, seulement, qu'il le trouvait déjà flippant et assez mystérieux, comme gars. C'était sans doute le genre de personne à qui on ne devait pas chercher des noises, quand il devait être plus jeune. Repartant vers son bureau la mine dépitée, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait touché dans le mille.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Contrairement à cette après-midi, tout le monde était resté dans son bureau et personne ne s'était reparlé avant la fin de la journée et au dîner. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux ne vit l'heure passer et quand il fut enfin 18h00, c'est avec surprise qu'ils constatèrent que l'heure de rentrer était arrivée. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur travail qu'ils ne regardaient plus l'heure. C'est ce qu'il se passait, quand on aimait son travail, non ?

En sortant de son bureau, Hermione remarqua que Malfoy venait de fermer la porter du sien et il se dirigeait également vers l'ascenseur, vers lequel tous les employés semblaient se rejoindre. Ils allaient être serrés, là-dedans, se disait-elle. A douze dans un 3m², cela n'allait pas être du luxe. Elle se retrouvait même écrasée contre la parois du fond avec ce satané Malfoy qui lui collait aux basques. Elle était si proche de lui que son eau de toilette lui chatouillait délicieusement les narines. A son odorat, venait se frotter une odeur fine et agréable et ne connaissant que trop bien le jeune homme, elle savait que ces quelques gouttes d'arôme devaient sans doute coûter très cher. Elle ne savait pas quelle était cette senteur, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était irrésistiblement divine : c'était le genre d'effluve que toutes les femmes rêveraient de retrouver chez leur homme. Cela la déstabilisa quelque peu, alors qu'elle tenta vainement de se concentrer sur les épaules d'un de ses collègues, comme si elle peinait pour garder ses esprits. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas défaillir devant les yeux du blond.

Elle inspira un bon coup et s'autorisa un regard vers ce dernier, d'une manière assez discrète. Il était tranquillement occupé à regarder le plafond, comme s'il y trouvait un grand intérêt. Parfois, il semblait vraiment déconnecté de la réalité, celui-là. Elle fut rassurée qu'il n'eut pas remarqué son changement soudain. Finalement, quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, elle attendit patiemment que chacun sorte de l'ascenseur, avant d'en faire de même. Elle se dirigeait vers une des cheminettes et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut la vision de Malfoy qui semblait tendre un bout de papier à Oddl. Sa curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif, mais elle ne sut de quoi il s'agissait, qu'elle disparue déjà. _Et mince_, grogna-t-elle.

Réapparaissant dans son appartement une ou deux minutes plus tard, la brune se dirigea vers la cuisine, afin de préparer un repas pour deux. D'un coup de baguette magique, les ustensiles de cuisine s'animèrent et les aliments du frigo sortaient de leur propre chef. Elle esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'elle enleva ensuite ses escarpins et qu'elle se rendit dans la salle-de-bains, afin de prendre une douche rapide. Elle recevait Cho Chang, ce soir, histoire de discuter du concours. Elles voulaient mettre en place leur stratégie, en jouant sur les émotions des sorciers et leur sensibilité. Elles étaient des femmes et elle savaient quoi faire pour que les mères se sentent visées par leurs actions. Leur objectif était clair : faire culpabiliser la population et les pousser à faire des dons pour soulager leur conscience. Ce n'était pas très correct, mais après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que les habits de la brune se retrouvèrent par terre en moins de deux et que son corps s'éclipsa sous la douche, se relaxant pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle l'avait mérité.

Quand elle fut propre, elle tourna les valves d'eau chaude et d'eau froide pour que l'eau se coupe et posa un pied sur le sol, en s'enveloppant dans une serviette qu'elle avait attrapée sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle en prit une autre pour enrouler ses cheveux et donc les sécher, puis sortait de la salle de bain pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, elle attrapa une culotte et l'enfila, tandis qu'elle glissait ses fines jambes dans un short et qu'elle recouvrit sa poitrine d'un simple tee-shirt. Elle eut à peine fini ceci que trois coups furent assénés contre la porte d'entrée. C'était son amie. Elle se dépêcha de sécher le restant de ses cheveux à l'aide de la magie et cria un «_ j'arrive !_ », tandis qu'elle pointa le bout de son nez un instant plus tard.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! s'excusa de suite Hermione, alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte. As-tu apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, va ! Oui, oui, je l'ai, lui répondit-elle, alors qu'elle montrait le grand appareil photo qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

Elle esquissa alors un large sourire et se déplaça d'un pas sur le côté pour que Cho puisse entrer dans son humble demeure. Cela fait, elle referma vivement la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, humant l'odeur agréable qui se dégageait de la cuisson du plat. Elle en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

- Pose-le là, fit-elle. On doit vraiment marquer les grosses différences, tu vois ? Demain, je passerai à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, afin de faire les comparaisons.

- OK. On commence par toi ? Puis, j'ai aussi cherché quelques idées de mon côté. Tu jetteras un coup d'oeil ? J'ai pensé à des trucs qui feront réagir les mecs, moi. J'suis plus douée que toi dans ce domaine, hein !

- Q..quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Je te signale que je suis sortie avec des garçons aussi !

- Ah oui ? Tu les embrassais sur la bouche, au moins ?

- Ahah, hilarant ! Excuse-moi de me consacrer à mon travail et de ne pas inviter tout le Ministère dans mon lit ! lui répondit Hermione, visiblement vexée par cette remarque.

Pour seule réponse, elle n'obtînt qu'un rire et une tape sur la cuisse, signe qu'elle la charriait. Elle fit une mine boudeuse, alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue d'une manière enfantine. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer qu'on la prenne pour l'éternelle petite coincée du temps de Poudlard ! Elle savait s'amuser, quand même !

- Bref, arrête de rire comme une dinde et allume ce foutu appareil !

- Ta douceur incarnée m'étonnera toujours !

Et sur ces mots, Cho attrapa l'appareil et l'alluma, avant de le diriger vers Hermione. Cette dernière se redressa de son canapé et rabattit les pans de son tee-shirt, afin de dévoiler son ventre plat, mais tout de même bien en chair. Elles voulaient établir une comparaison entre une personne en parfaite santé et une autre qui était victime de mal nutrition ou de maladie telle que la boulimie, l'anorexie, le cancer, la paralysie, l'inactivité cérébrale ou encore les lésions physiques graves. Elles comptaient ensuite publier ces photos dans la Gazette du Sorcier ou les afficher dans les lieux publics, afin que plus de monde se soucie de la recherche médicale et des bienfaits que celle-ci pouvait avoir sur des personnes qui n'avaient pas autant de chance qu'eux. Elle voulait mettre le point sur les différences majeures qu'il y avait entre eux et ainsi prouver à tous ces gens que cela pourrait leur arriver également.

Cho régla quelques paramètres de l'appareil photo et fit un zoom vers le ventre de la brune, pressant le bouton qui captura la moment. Puis, Hermione se tourna de profil lentement et un autre cliché fut pris. C'était un appareil dans le style « polaroid » et les photos s'imprimaient directement, après qu'elle étaient prises. Cho préféra ne pas se préoccuper du résultat pour l'instant et s'acharna sur son modèle -avant qu'elle n'en devienne un- jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut un nombre suffisant de photos sous les yeux. Ensemble, elles détaillaient ensuite le résultat de manière méticuleuse. On pouvait distinguer des formes qui bougeaient d'elles-mêmes et des photos plus vivantes que jamais. Elles trièrent les meilleurs clichés et devant leurs yeux, s'étalaient une série de dix photos, comprenant cinq photos d'Hermione et cinq photos de Cho. Pour la brunette, les photos étaient les suivantes :

**1. un sourire éclatant qui s'esquissait sur ses lèvres rosées**

**2. ses yeux chocolat pétillants qui fixaient l'objectif**

**3. une Hermione de dos qui soulevait son tee-shirt et dévoilait l'ébauche d'un corps entretenu**

**4. des sauts enjoués sur le canapé**

**5. le visage de cette dernière, abattant l'air de ses poings, un air malicieux sur les traits**

Pour sa camarade, elles étaient différentes :

**1. elle dévorait une assiette gourmande**

**2. elle était montrée en train d'enfiler une robe très séduisante**

**3. appuyée sur sa jambe droite, alors que sa jambe gauche montait adroitement vers l'arrière, en position de ballerine**

**4. son visage se rapprochait de l'appareil et faisait glisser une grosse poignée de gallions de ses mains**

**5. debout sur le lit, Cho retombait mollement contre le matelas, balançant ses jambes à la verticale**

C'était absolument ce à quoi elles s'attendaient. En regardant ces polaroids, on pouvait clairement remarquer le côté chanceux de leurs vies : elles mangeaient à leur faim, elles étaient capables de bouger leurs membres, elles gagnaient leur vie, elles étaient heureuses et surtout, étaient inconsciemment égoïstes. Elles ne pouvaient qu'émouvoir les gens, avec ce genre de photos. Quand Hermione se rendra demain à Sainte Mangouste et qu'elle prendra d'autres photos, elle était sûre que cela sensibiliserait un bon grand nombre d'entre-eux. Elle sourit à cette idée et Cho passa sa main sur son front, soupirant bruyamment.

- Eh bien ! C'est du boulot, tout ça ! Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on est occupées là-dessus, mais au moins, ça en valait la peine.

- Déjà ? s'étonna la brune. J'ai l'impression que ça fait tout juste cinq minutes !

- Moi aussi. Mais je suis contente qu'on ait déjà fini ceux-ci. Manque plus que tu ailles terminer le rester demain et puis, on pourra contacter Rita Skeeter.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, posant doucement sa main contre sa bouche afin de réprimer un bâillement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Elle était extrêmement ravie de ce qu'elles avaient accompli et savait que cela aurait l'effet escompté. Mais elle était fatiguée. Cette séance photo l'avait vraiment lessivée. Elle s'était presque crue dans un shooting photos, avec elle comme mannequin et photographe. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas trop apprécié poser, étant de nature plus réservée.

- Bon, Mione, je crois que je vais rentrer ! Merci pour le souper et cette soirée. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou, quand tout sera prêt !

Sur ces mots, elle glissait ses bras par-dessus sa tête et s'étirait, avant de sourire et de s'approcher de son amie dans l'intention de lui plaquer un baiser contre sa joue. Cela fait, elle transplana en un instant et s'évapora. Seule dans la pièce, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de ranger les photos et la vaisselle qui traînaient, et attendit un moment avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et de sauter sur son lit, imitant la grâce d'un troll. Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures et tourna le visage vers la fenêtre, observant les quelques étoiles qui brillaient déjà dans le ciel, même s'il n'était que vingt heures trente. Elle allait souvent dormir à l'heure des poules, c'est vrai, mais elle était crevée, merde. Elle passait son temps à bosser, et depuis l'annonce de Kingsley, elle était deux fois plus remontée à bloc. Elle voulait gagner. Elle voulait ratatiner Malfoy et le voir enrager contre elle. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait avoir des pulsions sadiques, quand il s'agissait de cet idiot. Ses pensées les plus machiavéliques défilaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle attrapa un parchemin et une plume, dans le tiroir de sa commode. Elle se tourna sur le ventre et posa tout son attirail sur son coussin. Elle trempa le bout de la plume dans l'encre noire et commença sa lettre.

_« Chère Rita Skeeter, _

_Je me présente, Hermione Granger, employée au Ministère de la magie et accessoirement secrétaire d'Etat. (vous me connaissez déjà, cela dit. Vous devez vous rappelez de moi en tant que « petite amie d'Harry Potter, enfant de douze ans »?)_

_Je vous écris ces quelques mots afin de fixer un rendez-vous, demain à 14h00. Je passerai à la Gazette du sorcier. Je sais combien votre temps est précieux et j'ai dès lors de quoi vous dédommager._

_Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués, _

_Hermione Granger »_

Elle lu sa lettre plusieurs fois et quand elle la jugea assez correcte, elle glissa cette dernière dans une enveloppe qu'elle scella à l'aide de la cire et inscrivit l'adresse du destinateur et du destinataire. Puis, elle siffla doucement pour appeler son Hibou, Clarissa. Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe.

- Apporte ceci à Rita Skeeter, fit-elle gentiment, lui caressant la tête.

Elle la regardait un moment, avant qu'elle ne se décide de s'envoler et de s'éclipser par la fenêtre, qu'elle avait spécialement ouverte pour l'oiseau. Elle sourit ensuite et rangea ses affaires à l'endroit approprié et se repositionna de manière confortable dans son lit, amenant la couverture jusqu'à son menton, comme la bonne frileuse qu'elle était. A peine dix minutes passèrent qu'elle sentit déjà ses yeux se fermer avec lourdeur, avant que Morphée ne vienne l'arracher à la réalité.

Deux heures trente plus tôt, l'ambiance était tout autre, chez le garçon qui hantait les pensées de la brune. Quand il avait croisé Oddl près des cheminettes, il lui avait tendu sa liste intitulée « THINGS TO DO » et s'en était allé. Une fois qu'il avait disparu du Ministère de la Magie, il avait transplané sur le chemin de traverse et s'était rendu dans l'une des boutiques présentes. Bénis étaient-ils, pour laisser les magasins ouverts jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Ça ne lui laissait qu'une heure devant lui, afin de perfectionner ses achats, mais il était au taquet ! D'un pas rapide, il se rendit dans la boutique intitulée «un millier de splendeurs» et poussa la porte. Il savait qu'ici, on vendait des vêtements de luxe. Il se sentait à l'aise avec ce type de qualité. A peine fut-il entré qu'une vendeuse se positionna devant lui, prête à lui rendre service. Il la scruta des yeux un instant d'une mine suffisante.

- Bonsoir, monsieur. Puis-je vous renseigner ? demanda cette dernière d'un ton faussement enjoué et très professionnel.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ses salutations et avançait droit devant lui, passant devant cette dernière qui le regardait, outrée par tant d'impolitesse. Elle devait au moins avoir la quarantaine et vu les vêtements qu'elle portait, elle devait être une de ces bourgeoises ultra-sophistiquée et habituée par des politesses exagérées. Drago s'en fichait éperdument, elle n'était là que pour être à son service, de toute manière.

Il marchait dans plusieurs allées de vêtements pleines à craquer et effleura le tissu de ces derniers du bout des doigts, appréciant les différentes textures qui glissaient sous ses doigts experts. Il y avait de la soie, qui était la matière la plus noble, du cachemire qui lui était un produit de luxe et très doux, du cuir et du lin. Ils seraient parfaits, portés sur des mannequins d'exceptions. Au fond de ses pensées, plusieurs images divaguaient devant ses yeux et il savait ce qu'il recherchait. Il scruta attentivement les vêtements et commença alors sa longue liste. Il pointa du doigt un grand nombre de textiles et modèles et la pauvre vendeuse peinait pour suivre la cadence.

- Il me faut tout ça dans les plus brefs délais. Vous avez une semaine maximum. Vous viendrez livrer ceci à cette adresse, dit-il en tendant un bout de papier à son interlocutrice. Puis, il me faudrait aussi du tissu rouge et noir, pour les décors et la scène. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

Sur ces mots, il sortit une petite bourse de sa poche et il la déposa sur le comptoir.

- Ce sera largement nécessaire, termina-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éclipser vers la sortie du magasin.

Drago était ravi, il avait trouvé le matériel et les vêtements, il ne restait plus qu'à gérer les mannequins et la décoration, mais il était trop tard pour passer une annonce maintenant. Il le ferait demain, en se rendant à la Gazette du sorcier et en allant dans une agence de mode. Pour le moment, il avait envie de se divertir quelque peu. Il étirait ses bras par-dessus sa tête et transplana devant un manoir gigantesque. Il avait eu vent d'une soirée qui se déroulait chez l'un de ses amis et il comptait bien profiter de whisky à volonté qu'offrait l'hôte. Devant ses yeux, s'offrait une vue splendide où mille lumières éclairaient le jardin.

Quand il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la maison, on pouvait apercevoir une cinquantaine de personne dans l'entrée et de la musique résonnait dans les pièces. Il se dirigeait ensuite vers la source du bruit et se retrouva dans la salle de bal où plusieurs personnes dansaient, conversaient, mangeaient, buvaient et s'amusaient. Il laissa ses yeux admirer les jolies sorcières dans la pièce, se disant qu'elles devaient certainement jouer à « qui aura la plus belle robe , puis rencontra le visage de son ami. _Cet enfoiré de Zabini avait du goût, fallait bien l'avouer._

Il leva la main en direction de Blaise histoire de le saluer et attrapa un verre de whisky pur feu dans le plateau, quand le serveur passa à ses côtés. Il porta la verre à ses lèvres et le bu d'une traite, laissant le délicieux nectar lui réchauffer doucement la gorge. Il ne su dire exactement combien de verre il avait bu au courant de la soirée, mais il était sûr que cela eut été suffisant.

Vers trois heures du matin, l'endroit était toujours aussi bruyant, mais moins bondé que précédemment. Les gens commençaient à rentrer doucement chez eux, trop fatigués ou trop déchirés pour rester ici. Drago, quant à lui, ne savait exactement quelle heure il était, ni même s'il se trouvait toujours chez son ami. Ses yeux étaient lourds et rougis par la fatigue et l'excès d'alcool. Il était allongé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, avec une fille dont le visage ne lui disait rien. Elle était nue et à en juger par sa propre tenue, il en vint à la conclusion qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Il passa la main sur ses yeux, ne se souvenant de la soirée que par brefs épisodes et attrapa ses vêtements, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Il n'adressa aucun regard à la fille allongée sous les draps et disparu en une seconde, réapparaissant dans sa propre chambre. Le réveil allait être difficile, décidément.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, mes petits!

Alors, est-ce que vous vous en doutiez, que Hermione et Drago n'allaient pas être ensemble, ou vous pensiez que c'était prévisible? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des projets de nos deux héros?

ON ENTRE DANS LE FEU DE L'ACTION AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. Ceux qui voulaient une Hermione avec du répondant...

Grosses bises!

**PS : Les anonymes qui souhaitent être prévenus, pouvez-vous me donner un moyen de vous contacter, au moins? Sinon, je ne saurai pas vous prévenir... :) **


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour! Désolée du retard, je n'avais plus mon ordinateur (où TOUS mes documents étaient bien sûr à l'intérieur) et je ne pouvais donc pas publier le chapitre, même s'il était déjà écrit! Quelle horreur, quelle horreur, oui, oui. J'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite, que vous l'avez aimée la première fois.

**RAV :**

**lelex : **Merci de ton encouragement! Ca me fait plaisir, que tu apprécies autant l'idée! Vraiment.

**Hp-Prophétie-95 : **Hello! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise! Merci de ta review, surtout! Ca me fait très plaisir.. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite, surtout! Tu pensais qu'ils allaient être ensemble, n'est-ce pas? J'aime le suspense, hihi. Voici enfin la suite!

**Bibiche-loveseri : **Oui! Imagine le massacre que cela aurait été, s'ils avaient été à deux dans la même équipe! Je crois qu'ils se seraient entre-tués, non? Quant au défilé, tu verras bien ce qu'il en résultera! Et oui, j'arrive de ce pas te prévenir de la suite.

**harry-fiction-hermione : **Suspense dans l'aaaaair! Merci de tes reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir, vraiment! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! J'arrive te prévenir, également.

**Samia : **Ta review me fait le plus plaisir! Tu es un vrai ange. Tout d'abord, le fait que tu complimentes mon style d'écriture, ça me fait super plaisir! J'adore écrire, alors je suis contente que tu le remarques.. Contente que tu rejoignes le club des PotterHead, juste le temps d'une fiction, néanmoins! Peut-être que tu aimeras d'autres fictions, hein? Héhé. Bisou, bisouuuuu!

**PlumeNoiire :** Merci de ta review! Même si je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'est drôle!

**Guest :** Pense à signer de ton nom, que je puisse venir te contacter, pour te prévenir, surtout!

**xX-Chronique-Xx : **Merci de ton salut! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, aussi!

**MissMalfoy :** Voici enfin la suite, ma petite !

**aurore-250 : **Merci de ta gentille review! Voici la suite!

**Marceline : **Oui, ça met du piquant, c'est vrai! D'ailleurs, tu vas découvrir un bout de mordant aussi, dans la suite de ce chapitre. Tu me fais rire, surtout avec la remarque sur Cho..

**Guest : **Merci pour ces compliments! Voici la suite, même si je ne sais pas comment te prévenir...

* * *

Chapitre III

Ce matin-là, le réveil d'Hermione fut des plus radieux. Le soleil s'était infiltré à travers les rideaux rouges transparents et des rayons lumineux la tirait de son long sommeil. Elle remua quelque peu sous la couverture, ouvrant ses yeux chocolat avec lenteur, prenant le temps de se réveiller complètement. Elle restait un petit moment dans son lit, dans lequel elle était bien logée au chaud, avant de se décider de s'extirper de ce dernier, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle réprima un bâillement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, s'engouffrant dans la salle-de-bains.

Face au miroir, elle regardait un instant son reflet endormi et passa de l'eau contre son doux visage, histoire de se remuer. Le matin, elle avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, c'était atroce. Parfois, elle bénissait vraiment les lotions magiques et sa baguette, qui lui sauvait la vie ! Elle n'imaginait même pas la mine affreuse qu'elle aurait, sinon. En plus, elle devait être présentable, aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude.

C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, elle démêla soigneusement ses cheveux à l'aide de ses shampoings et qu'elle dompta ses boucles sauvages, pour en faire de jolies courbes. Elle ne voulait pas les attacher, alors elle laissa ses cheveux retomber en cascade dans le bas de son dos, sans prendre la peine de s'y attarder. Cela fait, elle enleva son pyjama et l'envoya valser dans le panier de linges sales, se promenant en culotte jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle cherchait des habits appropriés. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et trifouilla dans ses vêtements, attrapant une jupe crayon beige avec son bandeau en satin, un chemisier blanc et une paire d'escarpins beiges. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements et attrapa un sac en bandoulière, fourrant l'appareil photo à l'intérieur. Elle tourna un instant la tête vers l'horloge et vit qu'il était dix heures trente. Elle n'était pas en retard, pour le moment. Elle en profita rapidement pour donner un coup de baguette dans la cuisine, histoire de remettre de l'ordre.

Finalement, quand elle se décida de partir, elle entendit un léger bruit à la fenêtre de sa chambre, ça devait sans doute être Clarissa, son fidèle hibou. Elle regagna à nouveau sa chambre et sourit en voyant l'oiseau, qui attendait qu'on lui ouvre la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle fit. Dans son bec, se tenait une lettre, identique à celle qu'elle avait envoyée la veille, à Rita. Elle tendit la main et attrapa l'enveloppe, qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement. _Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, tiens._ C'était justement la journaliste qui lui répondait qu'elle l'attendrait à la Gazette du sorcier vers treize heures trente, et qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus tard. Elle devra donc s'en accommoder.

N'attendant pas une seule seconde de plus, Hermione transplanna afin de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste, lieu où elle devait réaliser la suite de sa séance photo. Cho ne pouvait la rejoindre, alors elle devait terminer le boulot. A peine arrivée, une odeur de désinfectant lui parvint aux narines et la vue de personnes malades qui vagabondaient dans le couloir lui fendit le cœur. Elle esquissa une mine attristée, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'accueil, présentant un papier qu'elle avait rédigé de sa main.

– Bonjour, fit-elle à l'intention de la secrétaire. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis secrétaire d'état pour le Ministère de la Magie et j'aimerais photographier quelques-un de vos patients, pour une œuvre de charité. J'aimerais sensibiliser les sorciers aux patients de votre hôpital et publier les résultats dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Vous avez dû en entendre parler, n'est-ce pas ? Les dons récoltés iront à la recherche des médicomages et...

– Oui, oui ! Bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler. Hermione Granger, vous dîtes ? demanda cette dernière, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle tentait de vérifier la véritable identité de la jeune femme.

– C'est cela. Alors ? Est-ce que vous me l'autorisez ?

La femme face à elle posa son menton contre l'un de ses poings fermés et observa Hermione un instant. Elle semblait réfléchir à la meilleure des solutions, comme pesant les « pour » et les « contre ». Finalement, elle hocha doucement la tête et fouilla dans l'un de ses tiroirs, avant de tendre un badge « VISITEUR » à la brune.

– Mettez ça, je vous laisse deux heures. Répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle détourna la regard vers son occupation. Et surtout, ne dérangez personne.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête, déterminée à accomplir sa tâche en ce temps imparti. Elle ne savait pas encore si cela allait durer longtemps, ou si, au contraire, elle devrait repasser un autre jour, mais elle comptait faire son travail correctement. Après tout, elle n'allait pas publier des photos grotesques dans la Gazette, elle en aurait bien trop honte. En plus, si elle venait à apprendre que Malfoy avait fait mieux qu'elle, elle en deviendrait malade. D'ailleurs, ça l'agaçait qu'elle ne sache toujours pas ce qu'il manigançait... Elle détestait être surprise, et encore moins par lui. Elle devait l'anéantir et remporter dix fois plus de sous que lui. Quel meilleur objectif que celui-ci, pour commencer une belle matinée ?

La passion dans l'âme, Hermione arpentait les couloirs avec attention et silence. Elle comptait se faire toute petite, histoire de ne déranger personne. Ils étaient déjà assez malades comme cela, ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'une fouine vienne les perturber dans leur sommeil. Elle passait devant plusieurs chambres, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant une. Elle y passa doucement sa tête et frappa trois coups contre la porte. Quand elle eut l'attention voulue, Hermione adressa un sourire chaleureux à l'adolescente devant ses yeux et entra dans la pièce. Directement, elle remarqua ô combien elle était mal en point. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et ses yeux semblaient vitreux et sans vie. Elle était maigrelette et ses cuisses n'étaient pas plus grosses que le bras d'Hermione. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un fantôme, c'en était presque effrayant. Mais bien que cette vision lui donnait une envie soudaine de pleurer, elle ne se laissa pas décourager et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune fille.

– Bonjour, lança-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Je suis Hermione. Je me demandais si... si tu accepterais de te faire prendre en photos. C'est pour gagner des dons, afin de... d'aider les malades.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione n'obtint qu'un léger sourire et elle en conclu qu'elle était d'accord. Elle se sentait atrocement gênée de devoir faire ça, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouva la jeune fille. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout, mais se disait que si elle se sentait mal à ce point, d'autres ressentiraient la même chose et verseraient des dons. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'approcha de cette dernière d'un pas lent et qu'elle sortit l'appareil photo de son sac, pointant l'objectif sur le visage de l'adolescente, après avoir allumé l'appareil. Elle zooma sur sa fine bouche qui tentait vainement de sourire, d'une esquisse faible et sans force. Cela contrastait fortement avec le sourire éclatant qu'Hermione avait esquissé la veille.

Ensuite, elle demanda à la jeune fille de soulever son tee-shirt de dos, comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière, et pris la photo du corps maigrichon de cette dernière. On pouvait clairement distinguer ses os à travers sa peau, elle ne devait pas peser plus de quarante-cinq kilos. En comparaison avec son propre corps, c'était affligeant. D'autres photos de ce genre furent prises dans les deux heures qui suivirent, plusieurs avec cette patiente-ci, et d'autres avec cinq autres personnes. Elle avait une jolie liste de photos en mains et quand elle les regardait, elle se sentait atrocement chanceuse et presque coupable de vivre la vie qu'elle menait. _Foutue conscience_. Elle soupira bruyamment en allant rendre son badge à la secrétaire, remarquant qu'il était dorénavant midi et quart. Elle avant le temps de manger, avant qu'elle n'arrive à son rendez-vous.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Drago Malfoy émergeait seulement de son lourd sommeil. Il était comparable à une épave : sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, ses cheveux étaient en désordre total et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges que la veille. Quel plus beau tableau que celui-ci ? S'il voulait être un minimum présentable, il devait remédier à son allure désordonnée. Le blond se leva d'un mouvement lent, passant sa main contre son front, comme pour maintenir sa tête qui semblait peser une tonne. Il se leva de son lit complètement nu, ne sachant même plus où se trouvaient ses vêtements, et s'enferma dans son immense salle-de-bain. A peine fut-il entré qu'il fit couler un bon bain chaud, versant une quantité monstrueuse de mousse à l'intérieur.

Quand l'eau fut prête, il pénétra dans l'effluve chaude et mousseuse à souhait, laissant son corps se relaxer. Il reposa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et appela son elfe de maison, lui intimant de ranger le désordre de la maison et de lui préparer une boisson revigorante. Avant que ce dernier ne s'attelle à sa tâche, Drago lui demanda de lui trouver un costume élégant dans sa garde-robe et une cravate assortie. Aujourd'hui, il allait rencontrer des gens de la haute couture, il ne pouvait guère se contenter de pointer le bout de son nez en jeans. Mais pour le moment, il devait prendre soin de lui : il se laissa baigner dans cette eau parfumée, passant plusieurs fois son visage sous l'eau, afin de le réveiller. Il se passa au moins une bonne heure avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir de la baignoire.

Une fois sa serviette enroulée à sa taille, il attendit d'être sec et enfila son costume : un pantalon classique gris foncé, une veste de costume assortie par-dessus une chemise à col anglais, une cravate vert émeraude, un manteau gris foncé en cachemire et une paire de chaussure haut de gamme. Avec sa coiffure décoiffée, il était parfait. Il esquissa un sourire et sorti de la pièce, descendant ensuite à la cuisine, afin d'avaler le jus de fruits que son elfe lui avait préparé. Ça y est, il était fin prêt. Il attrapa une poignée de gallions et glissa l'argent dans sa poche, transplannant vers l'agence de mode la plus connue de Londres, chez les sorciers.

Arrivé sur place, il passa la grande porte dorée qui le séparait de l'intérieur et se retrouva dans une immense salle, où se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux d'accueils et plusieurs fauteuils d'attente. Ça respirait le luxe, ici : tout le monde était habillé élégamment et semblait être pressé. Il était au bon endroit. Il glissa les mains dans les poches de son manteau et s'approcha d'un des comptoirs de réception, appuyant l'un de ses coudes contre le marbre, attendant que la secrétaire daigne finir sa conversation.

– Oui ? fit-elle simplement.

– J'aimerais engager vos plus beaux mannequins, pour un défilé qui se déroulera dans une semaine.

– Ça va vous coûter cher.

– Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis Drago Malfoy, aboya ce dernier, comme si elle venait de l'insulter.

– Oh... excusez-moi, monsieur Malfoy... veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Quand un seul nom pouvait inspirer le respect, on ne pouvait qu'en profiter. Il balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main, comme s'il en avait assez entendu et suivit cette dernière dans le silence le plus total. Il se contenta de la fixer en marchant derrière elle, grimpant les escaliers qui le menaient au deuxième étage. La jeune femme lui indiquait la quatrième porte sur la droite et le quitta rapidement, tandis qu'il suivi ses instructions. Par pure politesse, il frappa trois coups contre la porte et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout d'une longue minute sur une grande brune élancée d'au moins la cinquantaine. Elle devait être un ancien mannequin, vu la beauté froide qu'elle représentait toujours.

– J'avais prévenu qu'on ne devait pas me déranger ! pesta cette dernière à l'intention de Drago.

– Je ne voulais pas vous importuner, madame. On m'a personnellement guidé jusqu'ici. Je me présente, Drago Malfoy, se présenta le garçon, attrapant délicatement la main de la dame face à lui, portant cette dernière à ses lèvres, afin d'y laisser un baiser.

Il savait que cela déstabilisait habituellement les femmes et il avait raison. Elle semblait presque s'adoucir, mais gardait toujours son air ennuyé. Elle devait être occupée.

– Ah ! C'est vous, l'homme le plus sexy de l'année, non ? demanda soudainement son interlocutrice, ravie de rencontrer LA célébrité. Eh bien ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

– Lui-même, répondit fièrement le blond, se permettant d'entrer dans la vaste pièce. Je recherche vos meilleurs mannequins. Je travaille en ce moment pour le Ministère de la Magie, voyez-vous, et on nous a semé de collecter de l'argent pour une œuvre de bienfaisance. J'ai eu la brillante idée d'organiser un défilé, au sein même du Ministère. Tout sera transformé à l'occasion de cet événement. J'ai déjà sélectionné le décor : il sera dans les tons noir et rouge. Les vêtements que j'ai choisis sont en cachemire, en soie, en lin et en cuir -mais seulement une petite partie-. C'est un concours, en fait. Je veux vraiment gagner, vous m'entendez ? Alors j'ai besoin de vous. On dit que vous êtes la meilleure, finit-il enfin.

En réalité, il ne savait même pas qui était cette femme. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle et de ses compétences dans la mode. Il avait juste traficoté la vérité pour qu'elle se sente flattée et qu'elle accepte de l'aider. On ne devrait pas soupçonner le pouvoir de flatterie. Vérifiant que ses mots eut l'effet attendu, il la regardait d'un air faussement adorable, tandis qu'elle semblait craquer de seconde en seconde. Finalement, elle soupira et hocha la tête, décidée à lui venir en aide.

– Bon, j'accepte. Après tout, on ne vous a pas menti, je suis bien la meilleure. Que recherchez-vous, exactement ?

– Des hommes, des femmes, qu'importe. J'aimerais apporté de la diversité. Par contre, je ne veux pas de mannequin squelettique comme ceux-ci, dit-il en désignant deux filles maigres qui discutaient au fond de la pièce. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on pense qu'elles ne sont pas nourries et en plus, ça ferait contraste avec les idées défendues du concours.

La cinquantenaire hocha doucement la tête d'un air attendu et sembla réfléchir un moment. Après une ou deux minutes de silence, elle leva soudain l'index, comme si elle venait de trouver une idée fantastique. Elle fit signe à Drago de la suivre et marchait d'un pas rapide vers la pièce d'à côté, où plusieurs mannequins étaient en pleine séance photo.

– Bon, ça suffit, tout le monde ! Voici Drago Malfoy, vous avez sans doute dû en entendre parler dans la Gazette du Sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle à l'intention de son public, alors que plusieurs filles gloussaient comme des dindes à l'entente de ce nom. Il a besoin d'au moins une trentaine de mannequins disponibles toute cette semaine-ci pour un défilé au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Alors, mettez-vous en rang !

_Ça allait définitivement être une très longue matinée_, se disait Drago.

Alors que nos deux sorciers terminaient leur début de journée, Rita Skeeter était tranquillement installée dans son grand bureau. Elle était rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier et était connue dans son domaine. Même si de temps en temps elle modifiait la vérité pour rendre l'article plus piquant, il n'en restait pas moins que ses lecteurs étaient de vrais fans. Elle ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse. En plus, elle venait à peine de commencer sa journée qu'elle avait déjà deux rendez-vous. Elle n'y pouvait rien, si elle était arrachée de tous les côtés. Elle jeta un œil rapide à sa pendule, et vit qu'il était treize heures trente. Hermione Granger allait bientôt la rejoindre pour lui livrer un article tout frais. Elle esquissa un sourire, alors qu'on frappa à sa porte. Eh bien, elle ne connaissait pas de personne plus ponctuelle que cela. Elle se leva d'un pas vif et ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter Hermione.

– Entrez, entrez, ma chère ! lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Hermione regardait Rita Skeeter d'une mine perplexe. Elle s'habillait vraiment de manière étrange, cette femme. Elle portait une jupe crayon en soie vert olive, une veste de tailleur de la même couleur, ornée de fourrure entre le noir-pourpre sur les manches et le col, tandis que des boutons pourpres fermaient les pans du vêtements ensemble et qu'une paire de bas noirs recouvraient ses jambes. Elle avait son habituelle coiffure semi-sophistiquée, son rouge à lèvre rouge écarlate, sa paire de lunettes mauve et violette qui lui retombait sur le nez et ses grosses pierres émeraude qui pendaient à ses oreilles.

– Bonjour, Madame Skeeter, fit poliment Hermione.

– Oh, appelez-moi Rita ! dit-elle en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil et en désignant celui en face d'elle pour qu'elle s'assoit également. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

– Eh bien, je vous ai déjà tout dit dans mon courrier, hier. Je suis venue vous apporter les photos.

– Ah, oui. Et pourquoi voulez publier cela dans la Gazette, au juste ?

– J'aimerais faire réagir les gens et les pousser à verser des dons pour la médicomagie...

– Mmh, mmh... très intéressant... et vous visez quel public ?

– Plus spécialement les femmes, à vrai dire, vous savez, elles sont plus sensibles à...

– Est-ce vous, sur ces photos ? interrogea Rita, en désignant celle où Hermione enlevait son tee-shirt de dos.

– Oui, mais je ne...

– J'ai cru entendre que c'était un concours...

– Un concours, oui, mais il ne faut pas penser que...

– Ahuuum. Allez-vous me dire que vous ne voulez pas gagner, Miss Grangé ?

– Miss Granger, rectifia Hermione. Et si, bien évidemment que je veux gagner, mais... !

– Vous vous attendez à quelle genre de somme, après la publication de cette article ?

– Oh... heu... je ne sais pas... j'espère que les gens seront généreux.

– Vous vous attendez à une très, très grosse somme de gallions... Magnifique ! conclu Rita, tandis que la plume qui écrivait l'ensemble de l'interview se reposait.

– Quoi ? Mais non, je viens de vous dire que...

– Ce sera tout ? lui demanda la blonde en un large sourire. Et alors qu'Hermione marmonna dans sa barbe, Rita griffonna quelque chose dans une écriture illisible et tandis le papier à la brune. Ce sera deux cents gallions.

Hermione failli s'étrangler, à l'entente de la somme demandée. Quelle arnaque ! Elle n'était vraiment pas gênée, celle-là !

Mais alors qu'elle se remettait doucement de l'annonce du prix, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à la personne impolie qui avait osé les interrompre pendant SON rendez-vous. Elle devint rouge de colère quand elle surpris Malfoy.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! Ton cher papa ne t'as pas appris à frapper aux portes ?! Puis, je peux savoir ce qui te permets de t'incruster pendant que je discute ? Aboya-t-elle, en se relevant de son siège.

Bien évidemment, Rita Skeeter ne manqua aucune miette de la scène qui se déroulait en direct sous ses yeux curieux.

– Calme ta joie, Granger ! Ce que tu racontais était tellement ennuyeux que je me devais de faire cesser ce calvaire, répondit Drago en s'approchant du bureau, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il en attrapant une des photos d'Hermione. Tu vends de la pornographie, maintenant ?

- RENDS-MOI CA ! hurla-t-elle en tentant d'arracher sa photo des mains de Malfoy.

– Ouuuuh, mais c'est qu'elle est sexy, la Granger ! railla-t-il en tenant la photographie à bout de bras, au-dessus de sa propre tête, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

– MALFOY ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin stupide et immature ! Rends-moi ça, ou je te jure que...

– Que quoi, Granger ? Tu vas aller te plaindre au...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une gifle magistrale vint frapper sa joue de plein fouet, faisant pivoter sa tête sur le côté. Il resta un moment muet, trop surpris pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Hermione, folle de rage, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière, ce qui fit trembler les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Elle marchait d'un pas furieux vers la sortie et transplana, ne laissant aucune chance à Malfoy de la rattraper.

Ce dernier, ayant repris ses esprits, était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle allait le regretter, cette satanée Granger ! Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, avant de se tourner vers Rita Skeeter, qui semblait n'avoir rien manqué de la petite scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

– Publiez ça dans votre journal et je fais fermer cet établissement ! menaça-t-il, fou de rage, avant de s'asseoir bruyamment sur un des siège en cuir.

– Rien ne sortira de cette pièce, je vous en fais le serment, répondit Rita d'un air malicieux. Alors, que vouliez vous, avant de vous être fait... enfin, que voulez-vous ? rectifia-t-elle en voyant le regard noir de Drago.

– Je veux que la présentation de mon défilé soit en première page.

– Oh, cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais mademoiselle Granger a déjà réservé la première page.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le faisait-elle exprès ? Il en avait que faire qu'elle lui avait réservé la première page ! Il la voulait, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de faire.

– Écoutez, qu'importe ce que « mademoiselle Granger » veut, dit-il en mimant les guillemets, je paierai plus cher. De plus, tout le monde s'en fiche de voir des photos déprimantes en première page !

Rita semblait pensive, comme si elle analysait l'offre sous toutes ses coutures.

– C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Mais je vous laisse annoncer vous-même la nouvelle à Miss Granger, dans ce cas.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois. Et comment, qu'il allait le lui annoncer en personne. Il allait même y prendre plaisir.

– Parfait. Pour la photo de couverture, vous pouvez me prendre en photo sous cet angle, dit-il, tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le bureau de la journaliste, le regard envoûtant.

Il ne portait pas son titre pour rien.

En fin d'après-midi, Drago était bien décidé à trouver Hermione. Comme il ne savait pas encore où elle résidait, il ne s'était pas rendu à son domicile, mais était parti en direction du Ministère de la Magie. Après tout, c'était toujours une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle devait certainement traîner dans les endroits où toutes personnes ne se rendraient pas, pendant son temps-libre. Il arriva donc par le réseau de cheminette et se rendit au niveau un, grâce à l'ascenseur. Il se cala dans le fond, contre le mur, tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

Il était toujours sur les nerfs, après ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il avait grandi, il ne comptait pas non plus lui infliger un sortilège interdit. De plus, il travaillait pour le Ministre de la magie, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un écart pareil. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment faire du mal à Granger ? Est-ce qu'il prendrait plaisir à la voir souffrir ? Il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'est qu'il adorait la voir enrager. Il aimait bien quand elle s'énervait : sa voix montait dans les aigus, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ça lui donnait un air à la McGo. C'était amusant. Mais pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'elle semblait moins moche qu'avant. Voilà. Juste un peu moins moche qu'avant. On parlait quand même bien de Granger.

Il sorti de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers le bureau de la brune. Voyant de la lumière à l'intérieur, il su qu'elle était là. Il ne la connaissait que _trop_ bien. Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, il ouvrit cette dernière, claquant la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Visiblement, elle ne s'y était pas attendue, tiens.

– Granger, Granger, Granger... qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Malfoy ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? railla-t-elle, en redressant le visage vers ce dernier.

Il ne répondit pas et avança simplement vers cette dernière. Quand il fut arriver à son bureau, il posa ses deux mains sur le bois vernis, se penchant vers elle. Par instinct, Hermione recula son siège de quelque centimètre, afin d'agrandir la proximité entre eux.

– Je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, Granger. Je peux te gâcher la vie en un claquement de doigts. Je peux faire de ton existence un Enfer... tu sais quel est le plus grand pouvoir, dans ce monde ? L'argent. Et figure-toi, que je serai ravi d'en donner à des personnes malveillantes, si tu venais malencontreusement à reposer la main sur moi, de la manière dont tu l'as fait, tout à l'heure. Comme je viens de te le dire, Granger, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il faut, pour détruire une réputation ? Vraiment peu. Qui sait, ce qui pourrait parvenir aux oreilles de Kingsley...

Il avait chaudement murmuré ces mots, qu'on les entendit à peine. Face à lui, Hermione était silencieuse, attentive et quelque peu effrayée. Il avait le don de se faire facilement comprendre, celui-là.

– Comme je vois que tu sembles avoir compris, je veux que tu me demandes pardon.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait de cette manière, lui ? Il voulait quelqu... quoi ?! Elle cru avoir mal entendu. Elle toussa une ou deux fois, avant de demander d'une voix froide.

– C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais m'excuser ? Tu l'as bien cherché ! Toi aussi, tu pourrais t'excuser de m'avoir pris ces photos et d'être entré dans MON intimité, comme si je n'allais rien faire et que j'allais rester les bras croisés en te regardant comme une cruche ! Tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est formellement interdit de dérober quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peut-être que tu as accepté cet emploi en pensant qu'un ou deux terme juridique serait suffisant afin d'occuper un travail tel que...

Elle ne termina jamais la fin de sa phrase : Drago avait posé sa main contre ses lèvres, l'empêchant de déverser son flot de paroles ennuyeux.

– Tu tournes toujours tout d'une manière si juridique, dis-moi ? Il n'y a personne que tu puisses impressionner ici, miss-je-sais-tout, alors détends-toi, fit-il en roulant des yeux, sans pour autant éloigner sa main de sa bouche. Donc, pour répondre à ta question : oui, je veux que tu me demandes pardon... à moins que tu n'aies pas eu une éducation appropriée et que tes moldus de parents n'aient pas jugé utile de t'enseigner les bonnes manières, ajouta-t-il, sachant qu'elle réagirait.

Comme attendu, elle fut piquée au vif. Elle écarta brusquement sa main de ses lèvres à l'aide de la sienne, tandis qu'elle se releva, posant également ses mains contre le bureau.

– Très bien, je vais t'en donner des excuses, Malfoy ! Apparemment, tu as toujours tout ce que tu désires, n'est-ce pas ? Je te demande pardon, d'avoir pris autant de plaisir à te foutre ma main en pleine gueule. Voilà ! T'es content ? Maintenant, barre-toi de là, avant que je ne te hurle dessus ! Cria-t-elle.

– Parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu es en train de faire, en ce moment, chuchota ce dernier, d'une voix où l'amusement était perceptible.

Puis, aucun des deux ne surenchérit. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, défiant l'autre du regard. Le silence envahit la pièce, ne laissant comme seul et unique bruit, celui de la respiration lente des deux individus. Finalement, Hermione baissa le regard la première, se sentant mal-à-l'aise par cette proximité soudaine, et cette intensité du regard. Elle avait laissé ses yeux se plonger dans les pupilles métallique du blond un rien de trop, et s'était sentie absorbée par ces dernières. Elle avait ressenti cette envie soudaine de les admirer, de s'en approcher, de s'y noyer... et elle s'était ressaisie, choquée par ses propres pulsions envers Drago Malfoy.

Elle déglutit doucement, posant l'une de ses mains contre l'épaule du garçon, exerçant une fine pression contre sa clavicule, pour qu'il recule. Il semblait, lui aussi, dans le même état qu'Hermione. Il n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas ressentit la pression contre son propre corps, puis, quand il avait réalisé que sa main était posée sur son épaule, il s'était redressé rapidement.

– Une dernière chose : C'est moi qui serai en première page, demain. Rita Skeeter m'a envoyé te le dire en personne, elle avait sans doute peur d'assister à l'explosion de ta tête, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire en coin, avant de tourner les talons.

– Malfoy ? demanda Hermione, avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte.

– Granger ?

– Tu es détestable, lâcha-t-elle, agacée.

– Tu t'ennuyais, quand je n'étais pas là, dit-il en haussant les épaules, loin d'être vexé par les propos de la brune.

Et il s'en alla.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait entièrement raison.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
